Une bonne idée
by Alounet
Summary: Scott vient d'apprendre la relation d'Allison et Isaac. Pour lui changer les idées, Lydia envoie Derek chez lui... Est-ce une bonne idée ? Slash Derek/Scott.


**Titre** : Une bonne idée

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash

**Couple** : Scott/Derek

**Avertissements** : Relation sexuelle très chaude entre deux mâles !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à Jeff Davis !

**Notes** : Après une très longue absence, je reviens avec la reprise des défis. J'ai bien reçu tous ceux que vous m'avez envoyé et rassurez vous, même si ça prend du temps (reprise du travail etc oblige), je m'engage à tous les respecter ! Donc voici un défi lancé par un jeune homme (via un autre site). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Scott tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il avait du mal à déterminer s'il était plus en colère contre Allison ou contre Isaac. Certes, il n'était plus en couple avec la jolie brune, mais était-ce une raison pour sortir avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis qui, plus encore, habitait chez lui ? Et combien de temps faudrait-il aux deux nouveaux tourtereaux pour qu'ils viennent batifoler sous son toit ?

La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est que concernant ses sentiments pour la jeune Argent, il n'y en avait plus. Il était passé à autre chose. Elle resterait son premier grand amour, mais depuis quelques semaines, s'il devait être jaloux de quelqu'un dans ce nouveau couple ce serait bien d'elle justement.

Oui, le jeune Alpha aimerait être à sa place et pouvoir profiter des caresses d'Isaac sur son corps, de ses baisers dans le cou et de ses gémissements quand ils font l'amour. Scott se sentait particulièrement attiré par les autres mâles, et plus encore quand ils étaient eux même loups-garous.

Lorsqu'il aborda ce secret avec Lydia, cette dernière lui avait apporté une étrange théorie :

-Vous autres les loups-garous vous développez une sorte d'hormone ultra attirante. Je pense que peu importe qu'on soit un homme ou une femme, on est automatiquement attiré par les loups. En plus, reconnais que toi même tu es devenu bien plus sexy et attirant maintenant que tu es un loup, pas vrai ?

Elle n'avait pas tord. Il se sentait lui même différent comparé à ses années collège par exemple. Lorsqu'il regardait son reflet dans le miroir, il devait reconnaître qu'il possédait désormais un certain charisme.

Il sortit de ses réflexions lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, Scott répondit agacé :

-Quoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit et ça n'était pas l'infirmière McCall qui se tenait derrière la porte, mais Derek Hale. Scott l'examina quelques secondes, se demandant pourquoi son ami - et loup garou également - se tenait devant sa porte de chambre.

Aux yeux de Scott, cet ancien alpha avait tout d'un beau gosse en puissance. Sombre et ténébreux, les yeux vous transperçant d'un simple regard, une musculature quasiment parfaite et un charisme de bête sauvage. D'ailleurs, même Stiles le reconnaissait et avouait secrètement que s'il avait été gay, il aurait complètement flashé sur Derek.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai croisé Lydia tout à l'heure.

Ce fut la seule réponse de Derek qui referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et s'avança pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Scott comprit aussitôt que son amie Lydia n'avait pas tenu sa langue et avait révélé son pêché mignon. Il aurait pu l'étrangler. Mais bon, dans sa logique, elle avait sans doute cru bien faire.

-Et t'es venu jusqu'ici pour me parler d'Allison et Isaac ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit simplement Derek.

Derek aimait faire court et se montrer très énigmatique. Il regarda les photos accrochées négligemment près du lit du jeune Alpha. Des photos le représentant lui et sa bande d'amis.

-Ecoute Derek, j'apprécie beaucoup que tu joue les protecteurs avec moi, mais je n'ai pas très envie de parler... de ça.

Derek le regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux avant de lui répondre :

-Ce que tu appelle "ça", c'est ton attirance pour Isaac ?

-Attirance ? fut la seule exclamation qui parvint à sortir de la bouche de Scott. Non ! C'est Lydia qui t'a raconté ça ?

Le jeune homme était partagé entre la gêne et l'agacement.

-Elle n'a pas vraiment tord.

-Qui ça ? Lydia ?

-Concernant les hormones des loups. Dans beaucoup de meutes, certains assouvissent leurs pulsions sexuelles entre eux.

-Entre hommes et femmes tu veux dire ? questionna Scott intrigué.

-Pas seulement. Entre femmes aussi. Ou entre hommes.

-Tu veux dire que... Toi aussi ça t'es déjà arrivé ?

-Oui.

-Ah.

Il y eut ensuite un blanc durant quelques instants. Scott dévisageait son ami. Il l'imaginait en pleine relation sexuelle - bien sauvage et bien torride - avec d'autres hommes. Mais rapidement, son imagination lui fit imaginer ces mêmes relations sexuelles avec lui. Derek était séduisant. Il était sexy. Et il avait certainement beaucoup d'expérience. Scott lui était frustré, était seul et avait envie de compagnie. Et si cette combinaison pouvait fonctionner pensa t-il ?

Comme si Derek venait de lire dans ses pensées, il se leva et s'approcha dangereusement du jeune brun. Il le regarda quelques instants avant de poser sa main sur son menton et de l'approcher de lui même. Il lui murmura, ses lèvres très près des siennes :

-C'est moi qui domine.

Puis il referma ses lèvres sur celles de son ancien élève et lui offrit un baiser fougueux et passionné. Comme le jeune homme s'y attendait, embrasser un autre loup de sexe masculin se trouvait être quelque chose de particulièrement sauvage. Derek embrassait de façon divine. Sa langue chatouillait la sienne tandis que ses mains se perdaient déjà sous le t-shirt du plus jeune.

Tel une jeune pucelle en chaleur, Scott gémissait déjà fortement sous les nombreux baisers de son aîné. Ce dernier continua ses caresses buccales en abandonnant la bouche de Scott pour se diriger vers son cou. Il le léchait. Le mordillait. L'excitait au plus haut point.

Derek repoussa Scott et le colla contre son bureau. Plusieurs affaires tombèrent sur le sol mais aucun des deux ne s'en occupa, bien trop absorbé par la tension sexuelle qui envahissait la pièce à vue d'oeil.

Collé contre le bureau, Scott passa l'une de ses jambes autour des fesses de Derek et se frotta contre lui de façon outrageuse. Son érection ne tarda pas à se montrer à son maximum, bien serré dans son jean et ne réclamant qu'une seule chose : être libérée le plus tôt possible. Mais l'érection de Derek se faisait-elle aussi sentir contre la cuisse de Scott.

Rapidement, les t-shirts des deux mâles se firent enlever et furent jeté un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Leurs torses virils de loups se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre et leurs peaux étaient déjà en sueur sous l'effet de l'excitation du moment.

-T'es sur de ce qu'on fait là ?

-Tais toi et suce moi.

Derek était dominant, comme il l'avait indiqué plus tôt, et menait clairement la danse dans cette toute nouvelle relation. Docile, Scott se baissa pour défaire le jean bien trop moulant de son ami et le lui enlever. A la vue de son boxer bien serré contre sa queue qui semblait être énorme, Scott eut un léger mouvement de panique. Et s'il n'était pas prêt ?

Derek ne lui laissa aucune possibilité de réfléchir et colla son boxer bien tendu contre le visage du plus jeune. Scott ferma les yeux, huma l'odeur virile de mâle de l'ancien alpha puis ouvrit la bouche. Il lécha le gros morceau par dessus son boxer avant de lui retirer son dernier vêtement avec les dents. Le sexe de Derek jaillit et vint frapper la joue de Scott. S'en était trop pour le plus jeune qui, après s'être mordillé les lèvres d'excitation, sortit sa langue et vint gouter à ce fruit défendu.

C'était différent de ce qu'il avait pu connaître avec Allison. Le gland de Derek, déjà fortement mouillé, avait un goût poivré qui l'incita à avaler complètement ce morceau offert à lui. Seulement, c'était impossible. Derek, bien gâté par la nature, avait un sexe conséquent qui remplissait la bouche de jeune puceau du plus jeune. De plus, l'aîné imposait son propre rythme et son propre désir, tenant fermement la tête de son cadet.

Scott regardait de temps à autre Derek et voyait clairement sur son visage à quel point son ami prenait son pied et kiffait ce moment de sexe entre hommes. Le plus jeune se demandait combien d'amant masculin avait pu avoir Derek et si, à chaque fois, il s'y prenait de façon aussi sauvage.

Scott, continuant sa fellation, essaya tant bien que mal de retirer son propre jean. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de le déboutonner, d'ouvrir sa braguette et de sortir son sexe par dessus, lui aussi bien bandé. Derek s'en aperçu et décida de lui offrir à son tour un petit moment de plaisir.

Le plus vieux attrapa le plus jeune dans ses bras et le déposa sur le bureau. Il lui retira complètement son pantalon avant de s'agenouiller et d'enfouir son visage vers son entre jambe. Les caresses buccales de Derek étaient divines. Il savait y faire avec sa langue et chaque lèche procurait un gémissement torride pour Scott. La bouche - légèrement plus experte du barbu - parvint à gober complètement la queue du plus jeune et à lui offrir une belle fellation.

Scott s'agrippa à son bureau afin de maitriser au mieux son envie de jouir trop rapidement. Fermant les yeux, mordant jusqu'au sans ses lèvres, il pria tous les dieux de ne pas venir trop vite. Plus que ça, il essayait de ne pas gémir trop fort afin d'éviter que toute la maison n'entende à quel point il prenait son pied durant ses galipettes avec un autre homme.

Rapidement, Scott annonça dans un torrent de gémissements :

-Je... Je vais jouir... Derek... Putain Derek arrête ou...

Mais Derek n'arrêta aucunement, il aimait avoir le pouvoir sur Scott, il le tortura jusqu'à ce qu'il ne jouisse complètement dans sa bouche de nombreux jets de sperme blanc et bien chaud. Derek, du liquide blanc coulant encore sur son menton, se redressa et vint embrasser à nouveau son jeune amant.

Il n'avait rien avalé de ce que Scott lui avait offert en bouche et bien au contraire, il souhait retourner tout le liquide à son propriétaire. L'embrassant, il lui offrit ainsi sa semence à travers ce baiser et obligea Scott à avaler. Excité par l'instant, ce dernier obéit sans rechigner et Derek mit à nouveau fin au baiser.

-On passe aux choses sérieuses maintenant.

Derek posa sa main sur les fesses jeunes et rebondies de Scott et lui fit comprendre d'un simple regard que l'étape suivante serait son dépucelage du cul.

-T'es sur que...

-Tais toi.

Derek fit se positionner le plus jeune à quatre pattes - toujours sur son bureau. Scott pensa alors, l'excitation légèrement retombée après sa jouissance - que cette position était un peu gênante. Cependant, il laissa les mains expertes de Derek lui caresser les fesses et venir titiller son anus. Ce dernier, contracté et fermé, ne laissa pas le doigt de Derek le pénétrer.

Ce dernier décida d'approcher sa langue et de venir le titiller en le mouillant. L'effet fut presque immédiat. Scott se détendit et son anus s'ouvrit légèrement. Bien humidifié, Derek réussit à y faire entrer un premier doigt. Un second vint rejoindre le premier déclenchant ainsi de nouveaux gémissements de la part de Scott. Ce dernier se retrouva de nouveau excité et s'abandonna complètement à son amant.

Derek approcha son visage de l'oreille de Scott pour lui dire :

-Je te préviens, ça risque d'être déplaisant. Si tu dois crier, retiens toi.

Derek l'attrapa une nouvelle fois dans ses bras pour l'assoir sur le bureau. Il releva les jambes de Scott et les posa par dessus ses épaules. Ainsi, il pourrait voir le plaisir sur le visage du plus jeune lorsqu'il le prendrait. Le moment fatidique arriva rapidement et Derek approcha son sexe de l'intimité la plus totale de Scott.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, se préparant à recevoir cet énorme morceau entre ses fesses. Derek s'enfonça, dépassa la barrière de son anus et décida de le pénétrer d'un coup sec. Un cri déchirant quitta la bouche de Scott, surpris par la douleur.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche, mais c'était trop tard. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte :

-Scott ? Tout va bien ?

C'était la voix d'Isaac. Il fallait le faire partir très vite.

-Euh... Ouais t'inquiètes.

-Je t'ai entendu crier ? Je peux rentrer ?

-Non ! Euh... Je suis ... Tout nu...

Excité par cette situation, Derek décida de pousser le vice plus loin en sortant son sexe de l'anus de Scott et en y entrant à nouveau.

Scott du déployer toute son énergie mentale pour ne pas gémir et crier à nouveau afin qu'Isaac ne se doute de rien du tout. Le sourire pervers sur le visage de Derek ne l'amusa pas du tout. L'aîné prenait son pied et continuait ainsi ses va et viens, défonçant vulgairement parlant le cul du plus jeune.

-C'est bon Isaac.

-Scott j'peux entrer ? Faut qu'on parle d'Allison et moi...

-Non !

De l'autre côté, Isaac fut surpris par cette réponse "gémissante" de Scott. Intrigué, il demanda :

-T'es avec une fille ?

-Putain casse toi Isaac, j'suis occupé !

N'insistant plus, Isaac fit demi-tour tandis que Scott s'accrocha au corps de Derek qui envoyait encore plus de puissance dans ses coups de reins. Pour faire taire ses gémissements, Derek approcha son visage et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis Scott sentit une chaleur inédite l'envahir de l'intérieur. L'ancien alpha venait de jouir et de le féconder, telle une femelle.

Satisfait, Derek, le sourire pervers toujours sur son visage, avoua à Scott :

-On aurait du faire ça bien avant.

Le sexe de Derek, toujours à l'intérieur de Scott, retrouva peu à peu une forme plus molle et le brun se dégagea tandis que Scott, troublé par tout ça, resta quelques minutes sur son bureau avant de redescendre sur terre.

Lorsque les deux mâles s'habillèrent, Scott demanda :

-C'est Lydia qui t'a incité à faire ça pas vrai ?

-Elle s'est dit que ça serait une bonne idée.

-Et ça l'était, confia Scott.


End file.
